(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adapter for a portable telephone, and more particularly to an adapter for a portable telephone which can be used as a mobile telephone in a vehicle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a case where a portable telephone is used as a mobile telephone in a vehicle, it is important to be capable of simply operating the portable telephone.
A conventional adapter for a portable telephone is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, an adapter 10 has an adapter body 11 and a connector 13. The connector is mounted at an end of a curl cord 12 extending from the adapter body 11. The adapter body 11 is installed in the vehicle 14. The adapter body 11 is connected with a cord 16 extending from an antenna 15 provided on the vehicle 14 and wires 18 extending from a battery 17 provided in the vehicle 14.
A user of the portable telephone 20 gets into the vehicle 14 and connects the connector 13 at the end of the curl cord 12 to a socket 21 formed at an end surface of the portable telephone 20 as shown by an arrow A in FIG. 1. The user then sets the portable telephone 20 on a telephone setting portion 19 of the adapter body 11 as shown by an arrow B in FIG. 1.
In a state where the portable telephone 20 is connected to the adapter 10 as described above, the portable telephone 20 can be used as a mobile telephone in the vehicle 14. In this state, a battery 22 of the portable telephone 20 is charged by the battery 17 in the vehicle 17.
To make the portable telephone 20 capable of use as the mobile telephone in the vehicle 14, it is necessary for the user to carry out at least two operations: a connecting operation for connecting the connector 13 to the socket 21 of the portable telephone 20 (see the arrow A) and a setting operation for setting the portable telephone 20 on the adapter body 11 (see the arrow B). Specifically, since the connector 13 is small, the connecting operation is awkward.
In addition, the curl cord 12 is formed of a coaxial cable 23 which is expensive. Thus, the production costs of the adapter 10 for the portable telephone 20 is increased.